


Girlfriend Burrito

by Pillowscience21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kara Uses Her Powers To Be Adorable, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, SuperCorp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kara is the best girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillowscience21/pseuds/Pillowscience21
Summary: Lena comes home to Kara for cuddles and love and she deserves every second of it! Inspired bySango'sart of floating Kara!





	Girlfriend Burrito

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supercorp fic hope you like it. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pillowscience21)

Lena had a long day, that Kara could be sure of. It was obvious in the stiffness of her movements, the clip in her walk and the way she unceremoniously dropped her handbag and keys onto the kitchen island. Kara simply observed from her spot on the couch as Lena removed her heels padded over and fell face first onto Kara’s chest. This made Kara chuckle while she ran a comforting hand down her girlfriends back and nuzzled into her hair.

 

“Long day?”

 

“Long week.” Lena huffed into Kara’s chest.

 

“Want to talk about it?”

 

“I don’t even want to think about work to be honest.”

 

“Lucky for you I’m the queen of distraction.” Kara grinned kissing the top of Lena’s head. It still amazed her how someone so elegant and put together could act almost childlike when she was comfortable, especially when she was feeling particularly cuddle deprived, which apparently was the situation today. She turned Netflix on to that new cooking show she knew Lena liked and squeezed her girlfriend to her chest, pleased with the feeling of her tense muscles beginning to relax and her heartbeat slowing slightly. She was concerned however, about the smallest shiver that Lena’s body released after a few minutes.

 

“Are you cold? Or are my cuddles just that good?” Kara chuckled.

 

“Your cuddles are the best, but I am a little chilly.” Lena admitted.

 

Kara looked around the _one time_ she didn’t have her biggest fluffiest blanket at the ready on the couch, she spotted it across the room neatly folded on the bed. Lena lifted her head the slightest bit to follow her line of sight before dropping it back down to Kara’s chest with a thump.

 

“If you even consider getting off this couch right now I will feed you secret kale dishes for a week.” The sentence was punctuated with another tiny shiver, Kara did her best to warm Lena with her embrace.

 

“I thought you were cold.”

 

“Cuddles are priority a little cold never hurt a Luthor.”

 

Kara grimaced at the self deprecating joke, looked at the blanket and back at Lena when and idea hit her. She belted one arm across Lena’s back, made sure her hips were aligned with her own and crossed her ankles together to ensure Lena’s feet were secure on top of them. Then slowly and very carefully she began floating above the couch, Lena didn’t even seem to notice until she was high enough to clear the armrest and began floating toward the bed.

“Oh my god Kara!” Lena gasped gripping her shoulders tightly.

 

“Relax I’ve got you.” Kara chuckled, as she carefully pulled the blanket from the bed and laid it over top both of them, she managed to pull one end around herself and then back up over Lena, effectively creating a floating girlfriend burrito, “Need anything else while we are up?”

 

“Well I haven’t eaten since breakfast, could we order some takeout?” Lena relaxed a bit with the security the blanket provided.

 

“Of course!” Kara floated them over to the table retrieved her phone and handed it to Lena who placed their order just as they were gently floating back to their spot on the couch. Lena sighed, then chuckled to herself and burrowed farther into her embrace.  

 

“You’re a dork, you know that?” Lena finally giggled.

 

“But i’m your dork.” Kara grinned

 

“I love you Kara.”

 

“I love you too Lena.”


End file.
